


Hostage Situation

by whitachi



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar must deal with an intruder in his kingdom. The intruder may or may not be foppish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

Edgar had never particularly considered that he would be the victim of any assassination attempts, being that he was generally considered a fair and kind ruler and an overall nice guy. He _particularly_ considered that he would be safe from would-be kingslayers in his own library, but there he was, innocently looking for a book when he felt a sharp jab into his lower back and heard a voice hiss, "Don't move an inch, your majesty." 

Edgar went as still as he could, holding his breath as he considered avenues of attack for this situation. He could probably disarm his attacker, or at the very least pull one of the heavier books off the shelf as a distraction, or... he narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh as he recognized at once that the weapon being used to assault him had _tines_ and that he _recognized_ that voice. 

"Are you trying to assassinate me with a fork?" 

"Oh, no, not assassinate," Setzer said, poking the utensil a little more into Edgar's kidney. "I'm simply taking you hostage." 

Edgar glanced back over his shoulder, eyebrow arched, to find Setzer smiling merrily as he continued to _prod_ him. "Are you planning on ransoming me for something good, at least?" He swatted Setzer's hand away and turned around completely. " _Quit_ that, I'm not a piece of meat." 

Setzer flipped the fork over in his fingers and proceeded to poke Edgar in the chest with it. "I know some people who'd say otherwise. You're both rare and well done." Edgar groaned and grabbed Setzer's hand, holding it back just enough to stop the incessant forking. Setzer pinched his lips and still tried to make contact, but Edgar just held his hand tighter. 

"And you're _terrible_." He loosened his grip a little, but didn't let go, instead just keeping his fingers lightly looped around Setzer's wrist, his thumb rubbing into the palm of Setzer's hand. "When did you get in?" 

"About an hour ago. Long enough to liberate your silverware." Ah, the fork _was_ from the castle's own collection. "You must've been very focused on your scholarly pursuits here if you failed to notice the _airship_ landing next to your castle. I hope it was a book with good love scenes, at least." 

"Oh, fantastic love scenes. Especially between the steam engine and the drive shaft." 

Setzer clucked his tongue. " _Tawdry_." He wiggled the fork a little in emphasis and Edgar had to laugh as he tugged on Setzer's wrist, pulling him in just a little closer. "Oh, now I'm the one being taken hostage." 

"It's a very tense standoff. We may need to get negotiators in here." Edgar lifted his other hand to brush Setzer's side, skimming near his hip but not grabbing hold. 

"I think we could reach a mutually beneficial exchange of terms." 

"What _did_ you want to take me hostage for?" 

"I need a date for the opera." Setzer reached up to tug at a loose strand of Edgar's hair. "The new season is starting, and I really need to have someone impressive on my arm for opening night." 

Edgar sighed and rolled his eyes, affecting a hurt expression. "Oh, it's all about appearances?" 

"And the pleasure of your company, of course! But the appearances certainly don't hurt." Setzer brushed a finger lightly under Edgar's chin, enough of a touch to make his pout crinkle into a smirk. 

"I suppose I can abandon my kingdom for a few days. For the pleasure of your company." 

"It's good for a ruler to be seen as a connoisseur of the arts!" 

"Appearances, again." This time Edgar let his hand settle on Setzer's hip, and watched as the spread of his fingers made Setzer's amused smile cant a little heavier. "I think you _might_ be a little shallow." 

"Being shallow has never held me back in life." His hand slipped from Edgar's loosened grasp to tap the fork on his chest. "But I have _hidden depths_." 

"Oh, hidden, of course. Let's see about those." Edgar pulled Setzer close to undertake an exploration of his depths. Setzer dropped the fork. 


End file.
